I Saw Forever in Your Eyes
by WanderingShadowlight
Summary: Nowaki remembered the first time they met through a song.


**Shdwlight: **This is my first Junjou fic, a songfic at that. I heard it and the first thing I think about is their first encounter in the park. Well, let's give it a roll!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, but how I wish...(drool) Ahem, anyway, I also do not own the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore...enjoy!

* * *

It was one of those rare days where Nowaki finally got a day off from his hectic schedule that came from being a doctor and he would like nothing more than to spend that day with his older albeit cute lover, the infamous Hiroki 'Kamijou the Devil'.

Unfortunately, however, said lover had just a few hours ago kicked him out of their bedroom, grumbling pointedly about how he really need to get started on marking his student's grades without worrying about getting jumped on by a certain tall, horny blue-eyed brat. Whatever protests Nowaki had then melted away with just one chaste clumsy kiss from his Hiro-san and how cute he looked all flustered and blushing.

Nowaki sighed as he straightened up their apartment, more out of something to do to pass the time than anything else, listening with only half an ear to some pop song currently being played on the radio. He was dusting off some of Hiroki's beloved books when his eyes caught sight of a familiar black book with elegant, decorative gold linings.

A picture album. _Their _picture album.

Deciding to take a short break, Nowaki flopped himself onto the couch and flicked through the album. He traced each picture tenderly, remembering the memories behind them that he made with Hiroki, together. Even the album itself was a memory; oh yes, Hiroki was adamant against the idea of having a picture album much less taking pictures _together_, saying it's only for the hopeless romantics and lovey-dovey couples and yet two days later Nowaki found a beautiful album lying on their dining table. He was wise not to make a mention of it though, unless he wants to get chucked at by flying 'projectiles'.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at the dark, grey sky  
I was changed_

Nowaki hummed along to the song, his eyes closed in content as he listen to the lyrics. For some reason, this song brought his mind back to the first time he met his Hiro-san. It happened such a long time ago but it seems like it was only just yesterday.

He remembered how he trudged through the bushes in search for the wayward rocket, and found it at the feet of the most enchanting creature he has ever seen. The moment their eyes met, everything had stilled, as if time itself suspended the world just for them. Nowaki felt then like an eternity had passed around him and he wouldn't have minded as long as he can be close to the being that had captured his heart at first sight. So, when the other had turned away -breaking their gazes, causing the world to swooshed back into motion - Nowaki was sorely disappointed. Then and there, something inside of him stirred and he was determined to make the man his.

_In places that no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside ~)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Nowaki chuckled and started to sing along. How befitting, when he indeed fell in love to Hiroki's tearful face at the time. Maybe he did saw something in Hiroki's eyes then, who knows?

_It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were~)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure_

Hiroki did treat him coldly at first, so unwilling to let him in, figuratively and literally. No one wants to get close to such a bad-tempered person, and many thought how a saint like Nowaki could even stand being in a relationship with a demon like him. But there is something that he knows that nobody doesn't, something that was clear to him since they've met; Hiroki's cold, bad-tempered demeanour is just a cover to hide the kind yet fragile heart inside and the only person who he's willing to show that side of him (subtly) is none other than Nowaki. And he'll be damn if anyone saw how cute his Hiro-san can be.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside~)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything alright_

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon..._

"Nowaki?"

The tall brunette jumped, he was so into the song that he didn't realized that his lover was leaning down the couch from behind. He turned around to face him.

"Hiro-san, how long have you been standing there?"

Hiroki shrugged. "Since that song came on when I was going to get a glass of water. I didn't know you sing."

"Ah ha ha, well..."

"Whatever, I'm going back to finish my work."

"Oh...ok." Nowaki said dejectedly.

Hiroki paused, hesitating. "Nowaki?" he called out, his back still turned.

Nowaki perked up, tilting his head to the side like a curious dog. "Yes, Hiro-san?"

"I...I..." God damn it, he can't believe he's going to say this! It's unbelievably cheesy but if it's going to make him smile..."I saw f-forever in y-your eyes, too."

Hiroki tried, he did try to get away but he was outmatched and he inevitably found himself lying on the floor with something warm and heavy on his back.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" Hiroki yelled, bucking and struggling to remove the young man on top of him.

"Hiro-san..."

Nowaki turned Hiroki's face around and kissed him. All thoughts of getting away forgotten, Hiroki turned himself around and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck, moaning into the kiss as he felt a wicked tongue delve deeper into his mouth, tasting and finding every crevices it could find.

Soon they broke the kiss, panting breathlessly for much needed air. Nowaki nuzzled into the crook of Hiroki's neck, smiling happily.

"I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki turned his face away, a tinge of pink on his face. "Yeah, yeah...me too, you brat."

Nowaki couldn't help but chuckle and say, "You're so cute, Hiro-san."

"Who are you calling cute!?"

_I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I wanted to know you..._

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Just review! ^-^


End file.
